skullgirlsmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Risky Ginger
|base_rank = |atk_per_lv = 613 (7,846) |hp_per_lv = 3,704 (47,412) |base_atk = |base_hp = }} ---- seconds and gain ENRAGE when HITTING a DASHING opponent. A stack of ENRAGE is removed after each BLOCKED HIT.|SA2 = With at least stacks of ENRAGE, BLOCKBUSTERS become UNBLOCKABLE.}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Risky Ginger is a Variant that gets easier to use if you've gotten into the habit of interrupting the opponent's Dash attacks. Since blocking a hit is one of the triggers the AI looks for before using an Unblockable Blockbuster, it's a habit that many high-level players have gotten into, and Parasoul's SA1 is fairly good for that purpose. Ginger also rewards waiting for openings before throwing out attacks, as her Enrage stacks quickly disappear if your combo is blocked. Strategy *Careful enemy selection may come in handy when playing Risky Ginger. Using her against opponents with a very quick dash or a very low frame while dashing can make triggering her SAs difficult. *Between combos, keep your distance. This will give you more time to react if you notice the opponent dashing in. Don't be afraid to use her strong Dash attack either (Swipe right twice), as it can knock your opponents away if you're in the corner. * Key Stats *Crit Rate and Crit Damage are useful for Risky Ginger, as her SA1 inflicts a 15 second Death Mark, increasing damage from your Critical Hits by 50% *A high base Attack stat and Durationless Enrages from her SA1 means that Ginger gets a lot of mileage out of investing in Attack. *Defense and HP are recommended as well, in moderation, as it will help keep her alive if you miss an incoming Dash Attack from your opponent. *Meter Gain is another good possibility, as it will allow her to use Blockbusters like Secret Scope more often. Playing As Risky Ginger is good against: *Characters with a tall dash animation and/or a slow dash speed are easy enough for Risky Ginger to deal with. Most variants of Eliza, Parasoul, Double, Robo Fortune and Peacock can reliably trigger her SA1. * Playing Against Best variants to use against Risky Ginger are: *Characters with a low Dash Animation and/or a high dash speed can make it tricky to interrupt them. Painwheel, Filia, Valentine, Ms. Fortune and Big Band are more difficult to interrupt (though if you have Napalm Shot, you can potentially trigger your SA1 twice against Big Band). I also find Beowulf and Cerebella difficult, personally, as their Dash Attack is quick and seems disjointed, though I may just be bad at catching them specifically. *Risky Ginger's SA1 relies entirely on the AI catching you out of a Dash, which doesn't happen often. If you find it happening more than you'd like, Dashing in, then interrupting yourself with your basic grounded combo may stop her from getting a hit on you, as will Dashing in and blocking when in range. Trivia This color palette is based off [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessica_Rabbit Jessica Rabbit] from the Disney film Who framed Roger Rabbit.